notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blacklocks
The Blacklocks (Kh. Zharmin-Narâg), or "Mablâd" were one of the seven tribes of the Khazâd. They were also known as "Axes of Nargubraz". One of the few dwarven Tribes once led by a famous Queen, They were often known as Druin’s Folk or Var’s Folk. Description History Their tale was a sad one. They had an ancient feud with the Stonefoots for the true Lordship of Rûrîk (A conflict that was caused by the fight between Fulla XIV and Bhrâli of Rûrumakh) and Sauron used it to tempt them. Influenced by their King Isin, who had been given a Ring of Power, some of their Kindred supported Sauron's hosts at the War of the Last Alliance him having promised them support in their feud with the Stonefoots. After his Fall when he first started to take a new shape again he, disguised, demanded refuge in Nargubraz. If they refused, he promised punishment and he also promised reward for acquiescence. The Dwarf-King, received a Ring of Power (although not particularly the ring his ancestor Isin had received). The Dwarves were divided and they fought. The losers were exiled and Sauron found shelter among the Blacklocks. Finally, he was driven out by the exiled, allied with the Stonefoots and assisted by Saruman. After that they swore an oath: ‘Not until the works of the Deceiver are ended, his servants slain, his shadow brought to naught, shall we deem these halls cleansed of the evils of our House. Not until that day shall we return to Nargubraz.’ So they moved to the South and became Mercenaries in their seeking of redemption. In the lands of the East and even in the South, the ‘Axes of Nargubraz’ waged war against the dominion of Mordor. But they did not fight for free. Even in vengeance they were pragmatic and they never let slip an opportunity of enrichment. They went into the south and built their homes in the Yellow Mountains. Quickly sundering after the murder of Druin VI, they split into three factions. The largest group constructed the vast delving at Baruzimabûl, the great hold that the Men of the South called Blackflame. Dwarves dwelt in the Mabûl Mountains since the early Third Age. The second faction was Nâr’s Folk. Nâr was the second son of Druin, and left with a few followers and friends after the murder of his father. The first hold, Mablad-dûm, had been occupied by Druin’s people since the Second Age. Early in Third Age, strife & contention caused a rift among the Sigin-Mablâd. One faction moved to the Southwestern portion of the Yellow Mountains, and another founded Narad-dûm in the eastern peaks, the Tûr Betark.First they had arrived in the South around the middle of the Second Age. Here they had carved out the city of Mablâd-dûm in the central Yellow Mountains. In S.A. 1092 however, strife arose and the king was killed in the fray. After this, the main host of the Sigin-Mablâd wandered south to settle in the city of Blackflame (Kh. Naragbarûz), a mining colony founded three centuries earlier. Later, part of the remaining Dwarves of Mablâd-dûm left the city for the east, and they founded holds at Bar Falin and Nárad-dûm. The former was later taken by the forces of Darkness, and so three principal Dwarven holds in the Irid Laranor remained by the middle of the Third Age. Most Dwarves however lived in the city of Blackflame and it was here that the High King of Druin's Folk resided. Mablâd-dûm was second in prestige and Nár's Folk in Nárad-dûm south of the Sára Bask in the eastern part of the Yellow Mountains came third. In the Far North, Frûhar’s Folk were the third branch of Druin’s Folk. They were eventually joined by a small group of Druin’s Folk, coming from Rûrîk: they co-founded Kheledh-dûm, and in a few generation were absorbed by the locals Stiffbeards. Appearance The Blacklocks, as their name implies were in general Black Haired and darker than other Dwarf-Kindreds. They were very proud and Warlike, but circumspecting and not easily angered. They were very heavy and strong and after many Years of wandering had become quite reclusive and silent. Culture Language While their true inner language was still Khuzdul, those Sigin-Mablâd of the Utter south had also adopted a semi-outer speach known as "Mablûl". Kings of the Blacklocks *Druin I - *Druin II the Younger - about S.A. 112- 625 *Trômn *Brôn the Clumsy - about S.A. 859-800 *Nân the Miner - after S.A. 800 *Bân son of Brôn - S.A. 800-865 *Tâlm - S.A. 865-875 *Bân son of Tâlm - S.A.875-913 *Fulla I - S.A. 914-993 *Fulla II Stormdodger - about S.A. 1095 *Trîr I - after S.A. 1095 *Fârn S.A. 884 *Dârn son of Fârn SA ca.1000 *Druin III S.A. 1157 *Druin IV S.A. 1157 *Thrân the first Wanderer - about S.A. 1316 *Dhrâli son of Thrân - about SA 1400 *Bhalli Silvereye - about SA 1600 *Bhalli Goldeneye - about SA 1700 *Fulla III - about S.A. 1710 *Trîr II - about S.A. 1720 *Fulla VII Stonehand - about S.A. 2741 *Fulla XIII New-King - about S.A. 3300-3400 *Bâli the Unfortunate - about S.A. 3400- T.A. 1 *Fulla XIV - about T.A. 1 *Nân the Miner II - before 1500 *Druin V the deranged - about T.A. 1500 *Thrân the second Wanderer - about T.A. 15XX *Fulla Longaxe - 15XX-1565 *Trîr III - T.A. 1565 - T.A. 1640 *Dôm son of Trîr - after T.A. T.A. 1640 *Druin VI - after T.A. 2063 *Fulla of Barak-Shathûr - about T.A. 2770. *Bân VII - about T.A. 3017-3019 dwarf-holds *Akhuzdah *Azagarbhun *Bar Falin *Barazimabû *Baruzkhizdîn *Fullagrod *Garaz-Khamil *Khalarazûm *Mablâd-dûm *Námagalûz *Nárad-dûm *Naragûl (Blackflame) *Nargubraz *Narindazdûm *Tumunamahal Blacklocks of renown *Azaghal Redhammer *Bân son of Dân *Bân son of Brôn *Bân son of Tâlin *Bân son of Trîr *Bân III *Bân VII *Bâli son of Tâlin *Bâli the Unfortunate *Bhalli the Hostile *Bhalli Goldeneye *Bhalli the Rash *Bhalli Silvereye *Bhalli son of Bhalli *Bâlrim son of Frûhar *Bofor the Breathless *Bohor son of Fulla *Bórin son of Nárin *Bhrâli of Rûrumakh *Brôn the Clumsy *Bhrôrin son of Zrîm *Côl Thunderfist *Dân the Cleric´s Foe *Dân son of Grîs *Dârn son of Fârn *Dôm son of Trîr *Dôr son of Khâlin *Dhrâli son of Thrân *Dhrâli I *Druin the Proud (or Sadal) *Duri the Rider *Dwâin son of Dôr *Dwórin *Fârn son of Drûs *Frêris Rôn's daughter *Frôm *Frûhar son of Gûrh *Fulla I *Fulla II Stormdodger *Fulla II Demon-Slayer *Fulla III *Fulla IV *Fulla V *Fulla VI *Fulla VII Stonehand *Fulla Longaxe *Fulla XIII New-King *Fulla XIV *Fullin *Glôrin son of Grîs *Grîs Mixedblood *Gulla son of Ghûrin *Gûrh I *Gûrh Giant-slayer *Isin *Lipor *Khâlin son of Grîs *Khazí son of Druin *Nân the Miner *Nân the Miner II *Nâr son of Druin *Nâr II *Nárin Goodfoot *Nôri *Nórin *Nûris Druin's daughter *Ôri Fullin's daughter *Rôn son of Tâlin *Rhûrin Clifflord *Tâlin son of Bân *Thrân the first Wanderer *Thrân the second Wanderer *Trîr *Trîr II *Trîr III *Trôrin *Trôrin II *Tûrin son of Fulla *Torin *Vár *Zigli *Zrîm References: *MERP:Lords of Middle-Earth III:Hobbits, Dwarves, Ents, Orcs & Trolls *LOTRRPG:Moria/Dwarves of Middle-Earth Category:Dwarves Category:Tribe Category:Utter south Category:Harad Category:Northern peninsula Category:Orocarni Category:Blacklocks Category:Axes of Nargubraz